


Glitches and Temperatures

by AbelineGrace



Series: Lab Rats/Elite Force [5]
Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Barely even Skylar/Bree, Cuddling, Glitches, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: IDEA FROM VERIFIED_DUMBASSWhen it got too cold at night, Chase and Oliver would sneak in Kaz's bed because he was always super warm as a side effect from his powers. This was only proven to be an issue when Chase started glitching because he wasn't sleeping in his capsule, Oliver got sick because his body couldn't handle that much heat ('cause ice-powers), and Kaz was starting to bruise because whenever they shared a bed he always ended up being pushed off.
Relationships: Bree Davenport/Skylar Storm, Chase Davenport/Kaz/Oliver
Series: Lab Rats/Elite Force [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058177
Kudos: 57





	Glitches and Temperatures

So it was winter! They all quickly discovered that, for some stupid reasoning that they didn't really know, Donald kept the temperature pretty low. So on the really cold nights the boys, who had developed a romantic relationship over their time living together, would all cuddle up on Kaz's bed.

The superhero was naturally warm due to his fire abilities, so they'd just steal his heat- not that Kaz was complaining cause he got to cuddle with both his boyfriends every night. It quickly proved to be an issue when it started to get really cold.

They'd sleep with him every night, which started with Oliver getting sick- here's how that went.

Chase and Kaz woke up to Oliver blowing his nose rather loudly and groaning in annoyance. "Everything alright?" Chase asked, sitting up groggily, his voice was hoarse and tired.

Oliver hummed and rubbed at his nose, "Think I'm coming down with something, it's probably fine" he waved them off and got up, shivering.

"You sure?" Kaz asked, noticing the shiver he got up and wrapped Oliver in a hug, heating him up. Oliver hummed and leaned into his hug before shivering again and pulling away. "Awe no I was enjoying that" he whined.

Oliver and Chase chuckled at him, Oliver wiped at one of his eyes tired and looked around the room, blinking a few times. "Jeez I'm cold" he commented, "Like excessively cold"

Chase and Kaz looked at each other, "It isn't that cold in here" Chase responded, "If anything it's warmer than it's been all week" Oliver frowned.

After a beat of silence Kaz clapped his hands, "So! Breakfast?" and they all joined him in that idea. They got cereal for the most part and just sat down to eat while chatting, Skylar and Bree came out to grab breakfast, giggling about something.

"Hey, boys!" Skylar called as the two took a seat. "How'd you sleep? All cuddled up as usual" she teased, Chase and Oliver blushed and Kaz just snickered at their reactions.

"We slept fine, thank you very much" Oliver replied before he started sneezing like a kitten. Kaz giggled and Chase got up to grab a tissue.

"Oof" Kaz mumbled once he stopped, focusing more on his phone. Oliver shivered and shook his head once he stopped sneezing, Chase handed him a tissue and he wiped his nose.

"Thanks" Oliver mumbled, taking a few breaths, "Weird" Chase raised a brow.

"What is it?" Chase asked, sitting back down, Bree and Skylar enveloped in their own conversation.

"I'm colder than before, maybe something up with my powers" he responded, Kaz looked up.

"Maybe it's just cause you're sick, we haven't gotten sick since we got our abilities" He shrugged, "Or maybe you've been infected with something by a villain we fought" he taunted.

Oliver whined and the other two laughed, once they calmed down Chase reminded them it was movie day for them. So they settled in and just watched tv for most of the day.

Oliver's cold didn't really go away and a couple days after he first got sick Chase started glitching. Which was both really entertaining and slightly bad.

But mostly entertaining.

Oliver's cold had gotten worse and he spent a lot of his time in a jacket or curled up with Kaz, the first time Chase glitched he may or may not have accidentally thrown a force field at his sister and threw her into a fall because she scared him.

"Jesus christ, Chase!" she called, groaning as she pushed herself back up. "What the hell was that for?"

Chase looked at her a little confused before glancing at his hands, "Sorry, I didn't mean to- you alright?" he asked, getting off the couch and walking to her sister.

"What do you mean 'you didn't mean to'?" she asked hesitantly. Chase just shrugged, "Are you glitching?"

Chase hummed in thought for a second, "Shoot" he realized, "I haven't slept in my capsule in weeks" he sighed and ran his hand down his face. Bree punched him in the shoulder.

"You idiot! You know better than this" she scolded, Chase rolled his eyes.

"It's not his fault im just super comfy" Kaz called as he jumped down the stairs, "Also- we're out of tissues and Oliver keeps sneezing" he informs. Chase raises his brows.

"Jeez, it's like he's only getting worse, want me to go out and g-" Bree interrupted him.

"Nuh-uh, you aren't going out and public and risking hurting somebody with a glitch" she told him and he huffed. Kaz shrugged.

"As long as you keep an eye on Oliver, I'll go get tissues" Chase nods and heads for the stairs while Kaz pulled his shoes on and heads out his door. Bree smiled as he left, her brother was an amazing boyfriend.

Chase winced when he neared their room, Oliver's sneezing was excessively loud- he determined it was just another glitch and stood there for a second waiting for it to pass.

Once it did he entered the room, "Hey, Kaz went out to get more tissues" he informed, Oliver whined a little.

"But he's my personal heater" he was curled up under a blanket or two and was wearing a jacket, Chase came and sat next to him. "When will he get back?" Oliver asked, leaning on his boyfriend.

"I guarantee he won't take long- wow- you really are cold" Chase commented when he took Oliver's hand- it was worryingly cold. Oliver hummed and curled up against Chase. The bionic one stared at him anxiously.

And then everything started floating around them. But neither noticed until Kaz walked in, "What the-!" Kaz started, Chase and Oliver both jolted and everything fell to the ground- a few things shattered.

"Shoot- sorry-" Chase quickly apologized, "I didn't realize- I-" he stumbled for words and just ended up running a hand through his hair. Kaz looked at the two of them and realized just how much of a wreck they were.

So obviously now was not the time to mention that he was covered in bruises from getting kicked off the bed- instead- he picked up Oliver who cuddled up to him and then whined when he was dropped onto his own bed alone.

Chase sighed as he watched this, Oliver kept clinging to Kaz because he was warm but Kaz was trying to keep him in his own bed. Once he got Oliver off of him he turned around and crossed his arms while looking at Chase.

"What-?" he sounded almost offended. Kaz just frowned.

"Capsule, come on" he grabbed Chase by the wrist and pulled him up.

Chase huffed, "I'm actually gonna go work, so- I'll be up in a few hours" he tells Kaz who looks suspicious before shrugging it off.

-=-

Well into the night Kaz waited for Chase to come up for bed but it never happened.

So at two in the morning, tired and in pajamas, he headed down to Mission control only to find no trace of Chase.

At least not at first, "Chase?"

"Up here" Kaz looked up only to see Chase just chillin on the ceiling on his phone, a handful of items were floating around him. "Shouldn't you be asleep"

"Shouldnt you?" Chase hummed, "Why are you on the ceiling?" He asked

"I was trying to do something and my Molecular Kinesis glitched- then my Levitation and I've been sitting here for an hour on my phone" he replied, "I don't know how to get down"

"Agh I should've sent you guys back to your own b- sleeping- things earlier" he grumbled, running a hand through his hair, "Is there any way to like- reset or disable your bionics remotely?" He asked.

Chase shook his head, "Douglas probably has something but he and Donald won't be trading out until tomorrow" after a pause he continued with, "And I am not going to stay on the ceiling until then"

Kaz hummed, "Maybe it'll stop on it's own?" He suggested.

It didn't- for the most part.

Chase ended up falling asleep and everything (including him) came falling off the ceiling.

Kaz straight up dove under Chase and ended up getting crushed- he didn't have the super strength to catch him so this would have to do. He groaned and just laid there with Chase on top of him until he dozed off.

The next day Oliver, trying to find Kaz and Chase, was the first to discovered the two asleep on the floor with many destroyed machines on the ground.

He woke the two up, Kaz groaned as his eyes fluttered open and he moved. Chase rolled off Kaz but neither made an effort to get off the floor. "What happened?" Oliver asked, taking a seat.

"Chase glitched and got stuck on the ceiling and then crushed me when he fell asleep" Kaz responded, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. Chase frowned.

"Sorry" he mumbled, "Well- should probably clean this up" he stood up, going to start picking things up by hand. His boyfriends helped and in the end they just played games down there for hours.

Douglas, Bree and Skylar came down once Douglas got there only to find Oliver just chilling laughing as Kaz tried to stop Chase from floating back onto the ceiling.

"What's going on?!" Douglas demanded.

Everybody stopped and Chase fell back down with a groan. Oliver quieted his laughter and shivered, he was better after sleeping alone but still cold.

"Heeeey, Douglas!" Kaz greeted, Chase got up and brushed himself off.

"We Looked for you all morning- we were coming down here to find out where to start looking for you!" Bree snapped, "Dont scare us like that!"

Douglas sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Why was Chase floating-?" He asked tiredly.

"I'm glitching cause I haven't slept in my capsule for too long" he admitted awkwardly, getting up, "But in my defense Mr. Davenport keeps the temperature super low at night and Kaz is very warm" he gestured to his boyfriend.

"I can confirm that" Oliver inputted, raising a hand up before awkwardly putting it back down.

Douglas sighed again, "Make sure you sleep in your capsule tonight, I'll fix the temperature and let Donnie know" he told them before heading back up the hyperlift.

-=-

And that was that

Oliver eventually got better- it took a while cause whenever he hugged Kaz before he got better it seemed to make him worse and in the end they concluded that being around Kaz's higher body temperature so much was messing with Oliver's lower body temperature.

Chase was forced to go to sleep early by both Kaz and Douglas so he was fixed in a day or two and everything was back to normal.

Happy endings all around :D


End file.
